Blood is Red
by Demon's sinner
Summary: If blood is red and lilies are white than so must his soul. He has a soul as pure as those lilies, but can people see that pureness or is she the only one? (this story is sadly discontinued. It was a group work and my partners no longer write with me. I am sorry.)
1. He has Fangs

_This is something new me and a few people have been working on. We put our own spin on Vampire Knight and this is what came of it. See it all started when my friend Renji and I talked about what we would do if we were ever to go to Cross Academy. Well I'll leave the rest up to you my lovely readers. I do hope you enjoy this story._

Yuki walked into headmaster Cross' office thanking god he had called her and Zero out of math class. Man that test was hard and she was still on number six out of thirty. Upon entering, Yuki noticed two girls standing in front of the headmaster's desk. One had white hair styled in a pixie cut and the other had black hair up in a bun on the nape of her neck. Each wore a Day class uniform, yet Yuki had never met either of them.

"Yuki! Zero! Please come in, I would like you to meet our newest students. This is Yami and Renji Morgan," Cross said introducing the two girls. Both Yuki and Zero said hello and Yuki saw a bit of surprise cross Yami face. The black haired girl blinked before speaking in a rather excited tone as she looked at Zero.

"Am I seeing things or does that guy have fangs?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Yuki paled considerably and before she could say much of anything the girl was an inch from Zero's face, pressing the sides of his mouth and forcing it open. "I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy. He's got fangs… and gum." She grinned and when Zero growled she let go and backed away slowly.

"My bad… Guess I should ask before doing that kind of thing huh?" she said rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed sort of way.

Zero rubbed his jaw and Cross smiled at the two girls. "Now it isn't polite to make fun of others simply because they look different Zero is human just like you and me." Both Yami and Renji shared a look between them that clearly showed they hadn't believed a word coming out of Cross' mouth.

"If that guy is human than I'm a cat and seeing that I am clearly not a feline, it should be clear to all six of us here that he is indeed not human," Yami stated matter-of-factly.

A confused look would come of Yuki's face as she asked, "Six?" In a rather cute fashion the bewildered Yuki began to count on her fingers and then looked back to Yami. "There are only five people here. One, two, three, four, five." As she spoke she pointed to each individual person in the room. Just as she reached five, pointing to herself, a deep voice echoed out of a shadowy corner, "Six."

The voice belonged to a male with very blonde hair and icy blue eyes that could pierce right to the soul. His Night class uniform showed his true nature if the fangs that peeked out from his lips when he smiled didn't. His arm slinked around Yami's waist as he came out of the corner and Zero's gun was trained right between this new guy's eyes.

Yami, being rather overprotective at times, retaliated by pulling out a gun of her own. "I come from a long line of assassins know as the Shadow Striders and I promise I will knock your bullet out of the air and kill you before you can squeeze off another round in one shot."

Renji managed to get between the two gunslingers and scowled at both of them. "Can't we just put the toys away and play nice here?" she asked as the guns were cocked back into place. "Fine, guess I have no choice then." In a move that even a vampire would be proud of both guns were sent flying out of the hands of their respective owners, sliding across the floor, and hitting the wall with a dull thump.

Risou had only smiled at the two of them as the guns skittered across the floor. "My my, what a temper we have Zero, wasn't it? I'm surprised I wasn't noticed earlier. Most vampires, even the newly transformed, can sense another of their race." And yes, he wanted a fight if only because his dear Yami was angry, the gun hadn't really bothered him all that much.

Of course Yami wasn't one to lose a weapon and let it stay out of reach very long. So it was no surprise that a string of curses were mumbled, most of them concluding with Zero or Renji, under her breath as she retrieved the gun. Then something that only Risou really expected happened. With a rather frightening smirk on her face Yami had stalked up to Headmaster Cross, slammed both palms down on his desk, and inadvertently yelled, "And what do you mean I can't be in the Night Class?!"

Of course Risou only stood to the side, a slight smirk showing off one small fang, while Cross and more than likely the rest of the small gathering quickly backed away from the angry girl with a gun. In a rather calm voice Risou had redirected his attention to Renji. "She's your sister, do something with her." Which of course Renji's reply was, "Yeah, but she's your girlfriend and your food! You do something with her!" This blatant outburst which the Morgan sisters were both prone to do would have everyone looking between the three of them. Yuki was the first to speak up in a rather shocked tone. "What does she mean by, food?"

This was a simple enough question and Risou pried the screaming Yami away from the Headmaster's desk to illustrate further. First he spoke in a rather annoyed voice to Yami herself, "I wish you'd let your hair down, it makes for a much better show and you look better that way." Once more there would be a stream of murmured curses and this time the name Risou would be thrown in every now and again. But despite the curses Risou's hand quickly dismissed the bow, and whatever other hair instruments, holding the bun in place. This would let the long black hair fall and his hand would seem stark white against it as he pulled a lock to the side and nudged her slightly into exposing her neck and the fang marks there. "That's what she means. Kind of like the ones on your neck Yuki, wouldn't you say?"

This would get an embarrassed reaction from the female Guardian, a giggle from the girls and headmaster, which was frankly disturbing to all assembled, and a rather angry look from Zero who left promptly after retrieving his gun with a simple, "I'm gone."

"Well damn, now who's going to show me to the Moon Dorm?" His voice was very convincing but the grin on his face at having succeeded in pissing off the other vampire spoiled his attempt at avoiding the elbow that hit him in the stomach.

"You should be nicer to people you know?" This of course came from Yami as had the elbow, neither the elbow nor the statement had hurt him but all the same he nodded and whispered an apology. "So, now what do we do," prodded the blonde vampire.

"Why don't we ask Shorty McBitemarks over there?" Renji replied. Of course this got a rather furious glare from the guardian it had been directed at. "The name is Yuki." This only got a brush off comment from Renji. "Sure sure, whatever you say Shorty Mc-"

The sentence was promptly cut off by Yami's stern voice saying, "Renji, that's enough." But it was in the nature of the younger sister to object or at least beg so the next thing out of her mouth, "Aww, but she's fun to pick on," in a rather playful and pleading voice. To this the older of the Morgan sisters replied, "Well, I said enough. Let's just find out where our dorm is and get out of here." Somehow, in the time it took for the slight argument to end, Renji's stomach had decided to take over her brain. "Forget the dorm," Renji said rather quickly, "Let's find out where they keep the food first. I'm hungry."

Yami simply rolled her eyes at her sister before knocking her in the head. "Do you ever stop thinking with your stomach?" The question had an irritated tone to it and the subtle twitch beneath Yami's right eye showed just how pervasive that annoyance was.

"Ow! Sorry Yami I'm just so hungry. I mean, we didn't get anything on the plane and after we got here we had to come to this office. I didn't even get to eat any snacks from my stash." The voice used by the younger sister was a little high pitched and very whiny.

Yami only shook her head and turned back to Cross tapping her foot on the floor with attempted patience. "I would like it very much if I could be in the same dorm as Risou," She said in a tone that pricked like frozen daggers. Risou's immediate thought was, _'Well, so much for patience.'_

"Now, now Miss Morgan, you must understand that humans are not to go near the Moon Dorm because some student there might…" He was cut off by Yami finishing his own sentence.

"Try for a taste? Well I am very capable of handling that." Her .50 caliber pistol twirled around her finger. Risou flinched a little as he saw that deadly gun being spun around like a water pistol. "UV bullets hurt like hell to vampires."

"I believe that is what he is afraid of my dear," was Risou's distant reply. "I'd hate to have to tear someone's jaw off for biting you love. But then, he'd survive that and it could be reattached. One of your bullets means we're dead, period. No second chances given."

"But I,"

"No dear, it's their rules and we must abide by them. At least this particular one." He smiled and winked at the eldest sister. "I'm sure we'll see each other more than enough."

"Fine. Hey you over there. Stop gawking and show my sister and me where our dorm is," Yami snapped at Yuki. Of course this was just Yami being Yami and displacing her anger when she couldn't place is where she really wanted it. The young female guardian jumped at the sharp tone and led them out, leaving Risou and the Headmaster alone.

"The president of the Moon Dorm will be here soon to show you where you'll be staying." The headmaster only smiled and Risou bowed low before going back to the corner to wait. He smirked knowing full well that Yami would be throwing a fit over these arrangements. A small chuckle that stayed in his throat barely echoed into the nearly empty office.

He was right of course because as Yami and company had just entered the school she cursed the headmaster in four different languages, Japanese, English, French and Chinese. The occasional curse from the vampire's ancient tongue was also revealed to her by Renji. Apparently the younger sister had listened in to some of Risou's colorful language from time to time. Yuki was unsuccessfully trying to calm her but nothing she said had any effect on the raging Yami. The language that spouted from the eldest Morgan sister was so colorful that even the most sinful vampire, Risou excluded, would blush if they heard her. After venting her rage for several minutes she calmed down and smiled warmly at Yuki.

"Could you take us to get something to eat please?" The voice was dripping with honey, a falseness that wasn't entirely false. It was more of a voice that she used, more often than not on Risou, to get what she wanted. It seemed like no one could say no to that voice.

"Food?! Where?" Renji yelped while spinning her head, and body when her head couldn't rotate further, like she was looking for something she'd dropped. "Sure," Yuki replied while staring at Yami, "just follow me." As Yuki started walking she turned her head to make sure the two girls were following. They were following, quietly for once, and Yuki noticed a black collar around the younger sister's neck. Yuki was planning to warn her that that kind of stuff wasn't allowed here. That is she was going to until she thought better of it.

As soon as Yuki could see the building that housed the kitchen and dining room Renji ran past her, yelling, â€œFooood!â€ Yuki was so surprised at the younger sister's speed, she didn't notice Yami walk right past her, yelling after Renji to slow down. By the time Yuki had caught up with them Renji had already started eating. Yami simply walked up behind her sister with a slight disapproving frown on her face. "You could have waited you know?"

The other Morgan sibling quickly turned to face Yami, her short white hair moving from side to side as she did. "Heck no, too hungry," she replied with an innocent smile on her face.

Around the same time as Renji had started stuffing her face Risou met with a certain light brown haired, amber eyed vampire whom just so happened to be president of the Night Class. He could tell that this was a vampire that even he didn't want a go at, this one was pureblood. Headmaster Cross's excited voice rang in Risou's overly sensitive ears. "Ah, there you are President Kuran. This is our newest addition to the Night Class, Risou" he trailed off before looking towards Risou. "I'm sorry Risou. It seems that your record is incomplete and you never really told me your last name." The blond vampire turned halfway, not wanting to lose sight of Kaname for a second. "It isn't important," was his singular cold reply.

He followed President Kuran wordlessly back to the dorms that the Night Class was staying in. If his empathic girlfriend had been with him Risou would be able to know what the vampire in front of him was thinking. Yami had always been an odd child, but when she met Risou her skills had become useful.

"You wear the scent of a hunter." It wasn't a question and Risou didn't really want to respond to it. He would anyway because it was expected, or so he thought. Purebloods were tricky like that, you never really knew what they wanted until it was too late and they had tricked you into something. Well, they could trick you or they could just take the easier route and make you obey them. So he lied, something he was very good at even amongst vampires. "I had a run-in with one before coming here. Apparently he was nearly as crazy about spilling my blood as one of the rogue vampires is about drinking human blood." Well, it was inventive and plausible so it was a believable story. He couldn't much say that his girlfriend descended from a line of hunters could he? After that they walked in silence, the gates of the Moon Dorm looming up ahead.

Meanwhile the girls were both busy in the dining hall. "I wonder what Risou is up to." Renji blurted out while shoving potatoes into her mouth. Yami looked up from staring at her tray, her eyes like those of a dreamer's that had just woken up. "I'm not sure, but I bet ya he's up to no good." Renji had finished her potatoes and was about to put a handful of chicken in her mouth when Yami leaned over and smacked her younger sister in the head. If Risou had been there he'd simply shaken his head and laughed when she choked. "Slow down," Yami commanded, "Do you want to be sent to the nurse on your first day?" Renji merely stuck out her tongue and replied, "I'm not gonna get sick."

Yuki was almost to the table when she noticed the two girls leaning over the table growling at each other, faces inches apart. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't the only one watching. In fact the Morgan girls had quite an audience. When they finally noticed everyone they simply sat down and started to eat again. Yuki was relieved to see everyone else head back to their own spots and started walking towards Yami and Renji.

Renji turned around and started waving to Yuki. "So you finally got your lunch, huh?" Yuki only laughed, her head tilting sideways a little as her lips curved into a smile and her eyes closed as she laughed. "Well, I would have gotten it sooner if I didn't have to worry about you two. I mean, you shouldn't run so fast. It's just food."

Yami wasn't eating her food and once her younger sister finished with her own tray Yami pushed her tray over. "You can have mine Renji, I'm not that hungry." Renji happily took the food without a second thought, but she knew that Yami wasn't eating because she was thinking, or brooding rather. She was biting her thumb and staring off into space, both characteristics of a Yami deep in thought. The eldest sister snapped herself out of her little trance, literally shaking her head to clear it, and stood up. "I'll find the dorms myself. Don't leave Yuki's side Renji," was her parting order as she walked away.

Yuki was worried about the other girl and it was evident in her voice. "I hope she's alright." Renji smiled and kept eating, speaking in between bites. There was one redeeming quality about Renji's eating. She didn't speak with her mouth full. "Oh, she's just pissed off because she's not with Risou. Those two don't do well unless they're together. She gets angry and he just kind of shuts down, it's like they have to be near each other to function." This would be a bit of a revelation to most people but to Renji it was just common knowledge so she simply shrugged and continued to eat. Yuki's face was still turned towards the door that Yami had left through, "If you say so."

Kaname Kuran and Risou walked up to the gates of the Moon Dorm and they opened just enough to let the President and the newest student enter. Risou found out that his room was on the second story and near a window. That was perfect; Yami would find it a lot easier to get in with a window there. There was one complication however and he was spread across the bed in a nobleman's rich cloths. Aido, or Idol as the girls on and off campus called him, could make problems for him. Other than that though the room was splendid, the walls a dark crimson and the curtains and other furnishings a glossy black, Yami would approve.

Back at the Day Class's dorm Renji's voice rang out, "Ah man, Yami, where are you?" Yuki, who was not far behind Renji, was guessing that the older sister had gotten lost. She had brought Renji to show her the dorm and to meet up with Yami but she was nowhere near the dorm. Renji turned around to face Yuki. To the guardian's surprise there was an evil, but worried, look in Renji's eyes. "I bet she's hiding in Risou's dorm, waiting for him. This is so like her, running off and leaving me to clean up her mess. Why does she always do this when she can't stay with Risou?" By now the younger Morgan sister was running around in a panic. "Renji! Look out!" But Yuki's warning was too late and Renji ran straight into Zero. Bam!

Both of them hit the ground and Zero glared at the Morgan sibling. "Are you ok?" Yuki asked, helping Renji to her feet. "You really need to look where you're going," said a voice behind the two girls. Renji whirled around to see Yami drinking a Coke and smirking at the three of them. Renji had a fleeting thought that she wished Risou had never taught her that smirk. "Where have you been?!" Renji yelled as she approached her sister. Yami merely shrugged as she replied, "I got lost and Zero walked me back."

Her sister's rather nonchalant response had apparently hit a painful cord for Renji and Yami was rewarded with an angry glare. Yami was pretty sure she knew what to expect by that glare and her speculations would be proved as Yuki turned to walk away. Renji's fist seemed to come straight at Yami's face but was easily countered as Yami caught it and twisted, her sister would then be put off balance and swiftly on her back. Yuki had glanced back just in time to see Renji slam into the spot that she'd previously been standing in. A look of wide-eyed shock seemed to be frozen on the female guardian's face. But the younger Morgan sister was just as stubborn as the eldest and seldom learned from her mistakes the first time around. She quickly gained her feet and swung again at Yami. Once again the fist was caught and her arm twisted, but as she flipped her right heel would smash into Yami's torso. Both would end up in separate heaps on the floor.

When it came to fighting Renji even Risou had enough sense to what her legs. While they wouldn't do him much real harm they hurt a good deal even against his hardened flesh. Yami could usually see her sister's kicks coming but was in no mood to really care as the heel slammed into her side. Renji wasn't really trying to hurt her so Yami would more than likely only have quite the bruise in the morning. The eldest sister rose up and once again Renji headed straight for her. The Morgan sisters weren't always this combatant towards each other but Renji wasn't one to be left alone and Yami wasn't anywhere near Risou. This was an equation for disaster.

Yuki's voice pierced the dorm as she yelled at the girls, "Stop it!" Her eyes flicked to Zero with a pleading look and she only got a bemused smirk from her fellow, bloodsucking, guardian. Yuki once again turned back to the sisters just as they collided. Both fell back and started advancing towards each other again.

But Yami had had enough and was in no mood for her ill-tempered little sister's games. Renji growled while sending several skillful kicks towards Yami. Her sister dodged the first few before finally catching one of the pesky feet. Yami looked up through that perfectly black hair and glared before yanking back on the captured foot. This would end with Renji sprawled out on the floor struggling to get back up. But every time the younger Morgan tried to get back up Yami would jerk the foot back before pinning the leg back so that the knee cap was pressed against the growling Renji's chest.

"That's enough Renji! You stupid little brat! I don't feel like playing your damn games so quit getting pissed at me just because you don't like being alone! You act like you can't take care of yourself! I won't always be around so grow up Renji!" With that the elder sister cursed beneath her breath and stomped off to her room.

Of course Yuki, being the bright little helping spirit that she is, hurried to help Renji up. Zero only shook his head and turned away to hide the bemused expression on his face. He didn't want Yuki any madder at him than she was already bound to be. He glanced back only once as he headed for the dorm exit. "Yuki, it's almost twilight. We have work to do." With that simple phrase he stalked out of the room to leave Yuki with a sulking Renji.

"Why did you do that? You two are sisters and sister should never fight, especially not like that." Yuki's expression was one of sincere concern and her concern go her a quick brush off as the younger Morgan sister went off to the room she had to share. "It's none of your concern Yuki, so back off."


	2. Scream Aim Fire

Risou's form took up the majority of the window of his room that he shared with Aido and yet the other vampire continued to complain about the bright light that seemed to trickle around his body. It was a large window and Risou wasn't exactly a large person, he was about the same size of Aido, perhaps a little shorter, so it was indeed possible that there was light getting around him. But this much complaining was ridiculous and beneath someone of Aido's rank. He was a B-rank, a nobleman vampire…but then again all the noblemen seemed to be spoiled brats and Risou himself could be one every once in awhile, or at least that's what Yami had always said.

"Hey Aido…classes start soon don't they?" He hadn't turned away from the window but spoke towards the sun that seemed to melt the sky and blur its colors across the horizon. For once the nobleman that Risou was forced to share a room with grew quiet and a small smile blessed his pale lips. "It's your first day…I mean night at this academy isn't it? Oh, you're in for a treat." Aido deftly slipped out of the bed with a smirk on his face and his eyes full of what can only be assumed to be laughter. Risou only shrugged at his roommate's rapid change in attitude and started stripping so that he could start getting dressed without being late. Aido only stood around and shrugged before getting into his own uniform. As Risou's shirt descended to the floor the scars on his back would suddenly come into view and Aido's voice chimed in just as the school uniform's undershirt covered them up. "Well, someone doesn't want anyone seeing some scars." Risou had thought that he'd been fast enough; hell his other shirt had barely hit the ground before he'd put the other one on. "Yeah well…some hunters didn't like me very much. Some shit about killing one of their children. If I were going to kill one of them I'd have killed someone worth it. Killing a child is a waste of energy and it stops the blood before it ages, before it gets good. But forget you ever saw them, they don't matter and it was a long time ago."

As he spoke he'd adorned his pants and was swiftly walking out the door and headed for the dorm gates where all the other Night Class students were; Aido had merely shrugged, hurried to catch up, and clasped his new roomy on the shoulder. "Well…Risou was your name right? Well Risou, this is going to be a fun first for you." The new vampire only looked at the one grinning beside him before his ears picked up on what sounded like girls screaming outside. If he listened hard enough he could even hear the subtle whispers amongst the screaming throng outside. Aido was wrong; this was going to be a bad first, especially if Yami was around. "Oh my god, did you hear? There is a new Night Class boy. I heard he's just as gorgeous as the rest of them." And that was only one of the more tame comments. Others bordered a bit of the risqué side and Risou's eyes widened before his right hand came up to cover his eyes, "This sucks."

"Oh c'mon man, all these human girls adore us. The thing is though we can't let them know we're vampires. But I'm sure that Cross explained that to you." Risou only nodded to Aido's vain attempt at cheering him up. "Just relax and revel in the spotlight." What a fool Aido could be. If Risou were any other vampire and if Yami were any other human girl then he wouldn't be worried, but both were who they were and that could cause some problems, potentially life threatening problems, for all the human girls outside. Risou looked up just in time to see the gates of the Night Class Dorm opening and his head sunk once more at the first hint of the throng that awaited him. A very enthusiastic "Shit," followed by a less than enthused murmur of "Oh yeah, this is really gonna suck."

Yami had heard all the commotion as pretty much every girl in the Day Class rushed by as Renji opened the door. Stepping back from the door in order not to get trampled the younger sister grabbed another girl and asked what was going on. The girl was almost too hyped up to speak coherently but with a little shaking Renji managed to evict a statement from her. "Don't you know? All the boys from the Night Class are so hot and they're starting classes today!"

Yami's eyes went wide as she heard this and her lips curled into a smile. She was up from her bed and out the door, easily catching up with the throng though not being able to penetrate the crowd. This was great! She could go and tell Risou to have fun on his first day. She could see him and maybe they could sneak away before classes began and talk some. Of course this plan was crushed by the sheer number of raving fan girls. All the girls of the Academy seemed to be at the gates and all their dirty little thoughts with them. Some of the little brats were even foolish enough to say them aloud. This infuriated Yami, hearing these things expressed so freely about her Risou and her vision began to be tinged with red. She gritted her teeth and tolerated it at first, but her ability kicked in and their filthy thoughts flew into her mind. These insolent wenches wanted to do things to Risou that even she'd have been ashamed of. Yami's gun seemed to already be in her hand and she seriously thought about shooting the first girl to think up another dirty thought. "Oh my god, did you see him?! The new blond boy is just…" A girl to her right spoke up and Yami turned towards her, gun still in hand, just as another girl to her left spoke up, "I know, I so want him as my date to the Spring Ball this year!" Then a third girl had the nerve to actually lay a claim on him, "No way, he's going to be mine."

She was seething with anger, her right eye twitched erratically and her hand rose into the air. Risou could only watch as he thought she was going to shoot one of these damned, stupid ass girls. "You…will…not…take…MY RISOU!!!" Her index finger squeezed the trigger until it pressed against the inside of the grip. The sound of the shot was deafening and every one of the humans there hit the ground. Risou sighed in relief then stiffened again as she began stalking towards him. His eyes transferred the message that he couldn't and she stopped, thankfully. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her, reassure her that these girls were nothing compared to her, that they were insolent and pathetic. But he couldn't, not yet anyway. He let his face fall into a human expression, hoping that it was enough for the moment. Something wasn't right, aside from the shooting and everyone still huddled on the ground that is. Her body was shaking and she seemed very uneasy. Risou followed her gaze behind him and found them locked on the vampire behind him.

Kaname Kuran, one of the pure bloods and a very powerful noble, President of the Night Class. Back home, back with Risou's family Yami had been instructed by her lover's brother before coming to this school that she should never let this man know she was Risou's feeder. It wasn't uncommon for vampires to have feeders like her to help keep their hungers in check but to fall in love with your feeder…it was frowned upon and even Risou's family had been disappointed. She only glared and took several steps back only to run into Yuki who was saying something about "…against school rules…" and something else, but the elder Morgan wasn't listening. She met Risou's eyes and heard him speaking to her mind, telling her to keep them a secret from the Night Class, at least for now, and that he was sorry. The last sentence before he went quiet was, "I promise, I'll make this up to you." Risou always followed through on that promise. Others, less important ones, he could sometimes forget to fulfill but never that one. He always made things better somehow. Yami only smiled sadly, turned on her heels, and ran.

She was panting for breath and wanted so much to be with Risou, but she couldn't, not yet anyway. She stopped when she reached a dead end and fell to her knees, shaking. That pure blood scared the shit out of her and when she felt a hand on her shoulder she couldn't help but jump and scream. She'd always been easily frightened and her shriek had hurt the new vampire's ears. "Man you're loud," Zero said with a tinge of anger.

"Then don't fucking scare me like that Baka!" Her voice was shrill and cut through the night like a blade. She pushed her hair, still free from its traditional bun or long ponytail, over her shoulders as she stood up and felt something wet against her neck. "Shit," she hissed looking at the cut on her hand. She must have scratched it when she'd fallen. The look in Zero's eyes as he looked at her bleeding hand was slightly unsettling. He was panting and she tilted her head to side trying to figure out why. She suddenly remembered how Risou could get when he hadn't fed for a long time. Zero was farther down the vampire class pyramid than Risou and couldn't go without blood for as long as her lover.

You're hungry and by the way you reacted I would say that you haven't fed in four, maybe even five days. That girl of yours is the worst feeder ever." As she spoke she'd taken out a knife hidden under her skirt and sliced the rest of her palm. It was a shallow cut but the blood flowed freely from it. What Yami wasn't aware of was that Risou had heard her scream, had been the only one with his surprisingly sensitive ears to hear her. And now he rushed to her side, following her scent. And he stopped as if hit in the stomach as the smell of her blood reached him. "Risou always tells me not to feed others but you look ready to kill so I'll take care of you just this once. No more after this though." Said vampire was then running at his full speed then, reaching her within seconds and the sight he came upon was not a welcome one.

Yami stood before Zero and stepped closer, offering her hand to him. The fledgling could understand why the blond liked her blood. It smelled almost like chocolate and he could almost taste it as he bent down to taste her blood. Just then, with Zero's lips an inch from Yami's open palm Risou's voice growled out from the darkness, his form slowly taking shape as he stepped forward. "Zero, back away. If you so much as taste an ounce of her blood I will rip your tongue out. It will be the last thing you ever taste."

Yami's face looked up and her eyes went wide. She'd only seen Risou this mad a couple of times before and those had been times when she'd actually been in danger. She grabbed Zero's wrist with her uninjured hand before he could take off and her face took on a pleading quality. "Risou, he needs it, badly. You know what it's like when we get separated for days on end. Yuki hasn't been feeding him like she should." Risou's fist slowly uncurled as he did know the feeling and he turned his back. He wouldn't watch this, it was something that should have been intimate and between Yami and himself. A human equivalent would come close to walking in on your girlfriend and another lover. The only thing that made it less horrible than that was the mere necessity of it. Zero needed it and Risou knew that. "Once Zero, don't acquire a taste for if you do I'm afraid that I will have to kill you. But I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving my Yami with a fledgling vampire that could get blood crazed and kill her."

Of course Yami had a protest to this. It wasn't that she wanted him to leave it was just the way he'd phrased it. "I can take care of myself Risou." With that she looked up at Zero and nodded, lifting her bleeding hand to him and he took what he needed. Zero nodded in thanks once he had what he needed and he walked off, throwing a cursory thank you toward Risou for allowing this one time. The latter vampire threw up a hand in parting before turning to Yami, grabbing her wrist, and running his tongue along her cut palm. "You need to be more careful."


End file.
